


WWMMKCD?

by mezzosesu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosesu/pseuds/mezzosesu
Summary: Alphys finds a good way to finally get Undyne interested in her hobbies.





	WWMMKCD?

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry for Femslash February, Day 24: "Reading/Books" with the classic fem ship, Alphyne!

In hindsight, trying to teach Undyne how to read manga might've been a little over Alphys’s head. She looked up from her desk at the camera footage of the second floor of the lab, watching as Undyne picked up one of the books from the shelf and held it in her hands upside down. Why would she…

_ Okay Alphys, calm down. You have to be patient, like Mew Mew was in episode 64 against the one really gross enemy that shot toxic goo out of their hands, which looked totally fake and cheesy but the rest of the episode was good and the tension after she blew the kiss when it slowly veered off course and we didn’t know if she would miss the kiss or not was so thick that--wait, what was I thinking about again? _

“Yo, Alphys! I need your help!”

“C-coming!” Alphys answered, rolling her chair away from the desk and waddling towards the escalator. She reached the top and spotted her lovely girlfriend laying on her stomach in her bed, red hair cascading down her back as she swiveled her head to interact with Alphys. Her SOUL thumped hard in her chest as Undyne parted her lips to smile broadly at her, her shark teeth shining dangerously in the fluorescent light. Wow, sometimes she forgot how hot her girlfriend was! With such a lovely creature so close to her, Alphys pondered why she got so upset in the first place--

“How the heck do you even read this trash with all these runes here?!” Undyne bellowed, waving her precious copy of ‘Mail over Flour’.

“Be c-careful, Undyne!” Alphys ran over and snatched the volume out of her hands, turning it over frantically to make sure that none of the pages had been damaged. “These b-b-books are very fragile! You have to--have to be gentle with them!” 

Content in the fact that her book was safe, Alphys took in a deep breath, anger quickly diffusing as she looked at Undyne. Her girlfriend was wonderful, amazingly strong, and completely out of her league with her beauty, but for some rea, on Alphys just couldn’t get Undyne into her hobbies. She didn’t like ramen, fell asleep during Alphys’  _ favorite  _ episode of Mew Mew, and now couldn’t even understand how to read manga correctly! What was she to do?

Alphys glanced up at her wall, spotting the pink anime poster above her work desk. What would Mew Mew do?

OH!

Undyne cocked her head to the side curiously as Alphys hurried over to her shelf, muttering to herself as she thumbed over the book spines. “Mmm...no, not that one…...not that one….a-aha!” 

Pulling a book off the shelf and hugging it close to her chest, Alphys went over to the bed and laid down beside Undyne so that their elbows were touching. Fighting the blush that was threatening to take over her face from being so close--she’s your girlfriend for crying out loud, Alphys! You can handle sitting close to her without combusting!--Alphys held out the book for Undyne to see. The cover featured two human females: one, a stern looking one wearing an odd getup of a robe-like shirt and loose pants, and the other wearing a short dress with bandages over her midsection. 

“Ohhh, this human looks like a badass!” Undyne gasped, turning the book over. 

Alphys carefully maneuvered the book back to the right side, flipping over the cover to display the first page. “She is! Lan is a--is a samurai who travels the world with her sidekick, Lady C-cat, who’s a martial artist! They adventure together and get into all k-kinds of shenanigans! I figured that you wouldn’t l-like the same fluffy stuff I do, b-b-but maybe you’ll like this?”

“Swords and shenanigans, eh? Color me intrigued! Alright, I’m interested, teach me how to read this, Al!”

Alphys pointed out the way to read the book to Undyne, showing her how to read the book from right to left and the priority of the speech bubbles. After reading out the first page as an example, she angled the book Undyne’s way. “O-okay, now it’s your turn to try. You c-can do it!”

“YEAH! I CAN DO IT!!” Undyne pumped her fist in the air before leaning in close to Alphys to read. “Alright, let’s see...well we got the cute fighter chick squatting down to talk to the badass sword chick first, and then--” Undyne moved her finger to the left over the next panel-- “We have the fighter reaching over to--Whoa, is she pulling at her shirt?! Alphys, you scamp, you.”

“I-i-it’s not like that!” Alphys blushed wildly, waving her hands in front of her face. “K-keep reading.”

Undyne nudged Alphys playfully as she continued reading, turning the page as she got to the bottom. As a reward, Alphys leaned over to smooch her cheek.

“Whoa, what was that for?” Undyne asked, fins turning bright as she peered up from the book at Alphys.

“P-positive reinforcement.”

“Ohhhh, I get it! So do I get a kiss for each page I successfully read?”

“Something l-like that.” 

“Ufufufufu, I accept your challenge!”   
  


After Undyne had managed to go through the entire manga series (a whopping 13 volumes!) that night, Alphys figured that maybe her technique was a little  _ too _ powerful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
